Lust,Love & Teens
by Lilly-Petals
Summary: The Losties Are In High School, No Island But Same Backstorys. Most Ships Included Jate,Skate,PB&J, Shayid,Shoone, Tom&Kate, Hibby, Jarah, Jun. Mostly In Kate's POV. Please Read. Summarys Always Suck Right?


"Jack Shepard and…" Jack sat in science waiting for his partner to be called out, Please god let it be Sarah, Please let it be Sa- "Kate Austin."

Jack sighed and looked at the girl with the messy brown ponytail who was staring blankly at the teacher, she was fiddling with her pen. He turned his attention to Sarah, she was taking notes from the book and flicking her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. He sighed looking at the difference between them. Why couldn't it have been Sarah? She was so much prettier than Kate, and more intelligent, well maybe that wasn't true. Kate was a straight A student but she kept herself to herself and the only person she had a normal conversation with was her best friend Tom. Jack had tried to talk to her but she just smiled keeping her eyes low, Sarah on the other hand giggled and smiled and flicked her hair.

He waved at Sarah as she turned feeling his gaze, She giggled and waved back smiling broadly then mouthed "Hey Jack!"

Kate was sitting behind Sarah and listening to every word of her conversation with her friend "I can't believe Kate's his partner! She's so-" Turning to look at Kate staring at them she smiled and turned back muttering "I think she heard us."

rolled her eyes and focused on the teacher. She felt Jacks gaze on her. She could feel herself blushing, this was such an important subject for him, she couldn't mess it up. He wanted to be a doctor

Kate and with that came amazing grades from science. Sighing she turned to look at Jack he was now waving to the bonehead in front of her Sarah.

"He so likes you!" She heard Sarah's friend sigh.

Kate shook her head "Get over it! He said hi." She leaned over the desk and smiled.

Sarah turned around and gave Kate a look "We don't all have a boyfriend like you! So why don't you get over it!" She Muttered keeping her voice low.

Kate narrowed her eyes "I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't go on about them like they're the best thing in the world, so why don't you get over it!" Kate replied smartly and gave Sarah a glare.

Sarah opened her mouth but the teacher cut her off "Kate Austin! Get outside the room, I'll have words with you! And Sarah if you say one thing, you'll be going out with her too."

Sarah smiled evilly at Kate "I wouldn't, miss."

Kate got up and walked haughtily out of the room looking quickly at Jack who was staring right at her, annoyance in his face. Getting outside the room she saw Tom making his way to the bathrooms "Yo Tom!" She shouted. He looked up eagerly and his face grew into a smile, turning back towards her "Toilet?" He asked grinning. She shook her head, "Come over here for a sec."

Still grinning he made his way to her stopping millimetres from her.

"I hate this place!" She muttered and rubbed her forehead "it's like I didn't even do anyth-"

She stopped when she felt his arms around her, she sighed and drifted slowly into his scent. He only liked her as a friend, but she definitely felt something more.

He stayed there for awhile just standing in comfortable silence, right until they heard the door creak open and a voice booming "Kate Austin, Get off that boy!" Letting go and looking at Tom she grinned, which was obviously the wrong thing to do.

"Do you think your funny? MAKING A BAD EXAMPLE OF THIS SCHOOL THAT'S WHAT! SARAH TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED, YOU JUST SCREAMING AT HER FOR NO REASON! GOD KATE, DO YOU EVER LEARN?"

Kate folded her arms protectively then narrowed her eyes, Tom knowing she was about to say something she would regret he butted in "Should I go now or.."

Kate cut him off "Yeah, miss, check my grades it just so happens I do learn"

Tom looked up trying not to laugh, he knew Kate too well.

The teacher looked from Tom to Kate "Stay!" She barked at him and then turned to Kate. "Kissing in the hall?"

Kate shrugged "We weren't kis-"

Tom jumped in where he could "I only hugged her to say hi, I was on my way to the bathroom."

The teacher ignored him still looking at Kate "And what's this I hear about you and Sarah talking about Boys? I will have you know this is a school for well behaved kids, we don't have sluts, making out in the hallway! Doing as they like, you've had too many chances."

Kate pointed to herself "I am no slut! Throw Sarah out if your talking about sluts!"

"Me and Tom, are just good friends, Infact he's the only friend I have in this school, obviously! And do you know the reason I like him? Because he's not some brain dead cheerleader who talks about, Boys, Boys, Boys."

The teacher let out an annoyed 'humph', the bell rang then, and tons of students packed out through the halls. Tom was about to hurry off but the teacher grabbed him "You and her, office Lunch!"

Kate sighed "Well maybe I will." Walking quickly off she felt a hand grab her arm, thinking it was the teacher she turned around "What?"

It was Jack leaning over towards her "Kate?" he murmured

She smiled but he could tell she was agitated "Uh Yeah?"

He thought quickly about it, she changed an awful lot when she was annoyed, she didn't seem so nerdy and lifeless, Her whole face just seemed…_better._

"You okay?" He asked, he knew she really only had one friend, and some people just cried every time they were in trouble, thankfully not her.

She looked slightly confused "Uh I guess so.. Yeah I'm good" Laughing she rolled her eyes "How are you?"

He smiled handing her her bag "Yeah pretty good, I don't know what you and Sarah were talking about but.. Uh I'm not on anyone's side, I want us to be friends if we're doing a project together, Deal?" He offered his hand to shake. She looked at his hand then him, flinging her bag over her shoulder she muttered "Deal." Shaking his hand she smiled "Oh and thanks for.. My..bag."

"No problem, Kate." Returning her smile he raised his eyebrows "this projects kinda important to me so we should meet up to talk about it."

"Sure." She shrugged simply and turned in the other direction "See ya soon Jack"

He watched her walk away slowly and how her curls bounced behind her. He guessed she wasn't as bad as she looked. He'd heard stories about her mother and her father fighting, probably why she was always so hard towards all the other girls. Tom was definitely nice though, and all he ever did was talk about Kate.

Jack turned to find Sarah inches from him, he took a step back automatically and suddenly wished he hadn't .

"Oh! Sarah.. Hi!" He said, feeling the fake tone he was using around Sarah.

She let out a breathy laugh. "Jack. God Kate is weird! I think she's a lesbian or something!"

Jack wasn't sure whether to defend Kate or pretend He Thought so too so he shrugged "Hmm I Don't Know!"

"Well… you should find out in anyway! You are doing a project with her! But stay away from her house. Her parents are supposed to be seriously scary!"

Jack rolled his eyes "Sarah… How can you say tha-?"

But she cut him off screaming "OH MI GOD! Look they picked out the dancers for that show thing on MTV! I auditioned!! Come On!!" She Grabbed his hand and pulled him to a bulletin board already crammed with at least 20 students. Sarah pulled him to the front and put her finger on a yellow piece of paper, she creased her forehead reading the names. She suddenly saw her name and squealed.

"Jack! They Chose _me!" _She Pulled him into a massive hug laughing. He didn't really know what to do or say so he pulled away slowly and muttered "Congrats, Sarah."

_Damnit.. _He Thought Suddenly.

Why did he pull away from Sarah? She was the most spectacular girl in the school! And the hottest.

"Thank you Thank you!" She said her joy out bursting in a high pitched squeal.

Jack brushed her hair away from her face "You'll be great Sarah! And I'll watch it! Promise."

She suddenly calmed down completely and Jack could feel her sight moving in on his eyes.

Jack could hardly breath he knew they were about to kiss he could feel her breath on his lips. Her beautiful eyes looking into his. He could feel the lock of their stare, the connection between them always hovering around now fully working. He closed his eyes and moved his face closer and waited for her to come to him. She did and their all his noses touched then their lips. Sarah deepened the kiss as soon as their mouths touched seeking entrance to Jack's tongue. He let her in and explored every bit of her mouth. She was so tasty. He would never forget her sweet taste in life. She tasted like strawberries topped with the sweetest sugar.

She could taste coffee and cream of him. His strong arms were caressing the small of her back. She had one hand on his stubbly cheek and one on his neck. She made sure to move her fingers on a trail along his neck. So he could feel her soft movements. He was an amazing kisser he almost had her completely drawn into him. She felt so small and protected in his arms and she wanted to stay there forever and ever. She knew the bell rang again for their second class so she moved back and he let his arms drop to his sides. He looked like a love sick puppy staring lovingly at her. She made sure to make herself look as pretty as possible so she tightened her salty lips and widened her eyes. "I better go." She said lightly sounding as strong as she could. She didn't want to sound like a little girl awestruck from a big boy.

Jack composed himself too seeing Sarah being so independent he cleared his throat thinking of her taste and said brightly" See you Sarah." He watched her smile back and turn around. She walked slowly away That was it neither of them stated anything about the kiss. . Suddenly jack was calling her name she turned slowly and shrugged at him "I'll call you!" He shouted leaving many students staring at him. She laughed and shook her head "Um okay!"

Kate passed Jack and Sarah kissing in the hallway. She didn't want it to look like she was staring at them so she cast a glance in their direction. Sarah was all over him. He was so happy too it was obvious the way she could see the corners of his mouth crinkled in a small smile although only Kate's artist eyes were able to spot it. She sighed and turned away hearing Sarah's annoying voice mutter "I better go." this was going to be so much harder than she thought doing a project with Jack. He would be totally thinking about little miss bitchy the whole time.

She kept on walking when she heard Jack's shouting causing her to turn "Sarah I'll call you." Kate's cheeks almost blushed for him. Everyone was looking. _How embarrassing? _she thought and grinned to herself. Sarah cast a glance in Kate's direction and saw her grinning. Then she muttered underneath her breath "I told you he liked me." She smiled evilly at Kate and bounced off. Shannon came bouncing behind Kate "Kate, hi." She sung in her usual happy voice. "Hey Shannon." Kate replied wondering why one of the most nicest popular girls was talking to her. "Well I was wondering whether -or not you were interested in Sawyer." Kate raised her eyebrows at Shannon "Why?"

"Because I think he likes you -and" Shannon smiled broadly at Kate.

"No I'm not interested in some southern materialistic pervert." Kate announced and picked up her pace.

She left Shannon standing behind her seriously confused.. How _rude_? She didn't stop following Kate though -even after the bell had rang for their first class "But he's like The hottest guy in school!" She protested "and a year older!"

Kate shrugged laughing "Well then I really don't think he's interested in me Shan! And, you seem to think he's hot why don't you go for it?"

"Because… Um.." She seemed utterly dumbfounded "He likes _you" _She whispered seeing a group of his friends.

Before Kate had time to answer, Sayid called Shannon over and whispered something in her ear making her giggle and slap his arm lightly.

Kate shook her head and entered English -a class which Sawyer was in. Kate had been moved up in English because of her 'creativeness'.

She sat down beside a girl called Cassidy who was the biggest troublemaker along with Sawyer but she was seriously helpful to Kate, she took a liking to Kate from day 1.

"Kate!" She smiled sincerely. "How are you today darlin'?" She asked and Kate shrugged an "okay you?" back at her.

"I'm fabulous! You want to know why?" She asked nudging Kate's shoulder Kate shrugged "Not really but you're going to tell me anyway right?"

"Right. Sawyer-" She glanced over at the southern long haired boy and whispered "asked me out today!"

Kate pretended to look shocked "Oh my god! I told you he was crushing on you!" she winked at Cassidy, Cassidy laughed and left a small remark "you mean I told you he was crushing on me, and you agreed."

Kate giggled loudly sending the whole class looking her way, she blushed and lowered her voice "Same difference."

Sawyer was still looking at Kate long after the class turned around she blushed slightly and he winked at her turning back around. _That was sooo embarrassing especially when Cassidy was right beside me!_

Cassidy flicked her hair "Oi! Don't be stealing my guy!" She laughed again making the teacher look at her in annoyance "Whoops sorry miss, dropped my pen."

"And that's funny why?" The teacher asked Cassidy replied even though the teacher didn't exactly want a reply "Because I Don't know, Just was."

"Just was?" The teacher challenged suddenly making Kate laugh. _Oh Crap._

"Kate Austin! Don't you laugh at me!" She said turning her gaze back at Kate. Sawyer interrupted the teacher "Miss I forgot my book can I go to my locker?" The teacher sighed and muttered "Go ahead James."

Kate mouthed a quick thank you at him and he smiled and shrugged.

Kate sat on her bed sighing she picked out the royal blue book from under her pillow.

_Dear Sam, _

_Today wasn't so bad. Sawyer is kind of hot, and I think he might like me. Well he probably doesn't so I don't know. I doubt it, like He asked Cassidy out so I'm probably just imagining it, besides he winks at all the girls. But I don't know why Shannon was all like oh he likes you Kate! She should go for him! She's like amazingly pretty and sooo much nicer than Sarah, the bitch. I'm doing a science project with Jack, this guy in my class and I'm meeting up with him in the library in like an hour -kinda excited! He's okay like. But he's with Sarah __L__ I think. Wayne isn't home yet thank god! He's really starting to annoy me lately, he woke me up this morning to make him breakfast cause ma was already in work, then when I made fried eggs instead of boiled he totally got mad and said he was going to send me away but I muttered back at him why are you so fucking evil? and he said back same reason you're beautiful. And I sooo didn't get it. But who ever listens to his drunk stupidity? Not me. Besides, I just tune off when he talks lately so its okay. I'm going to move far away from here when I'm 17 and never ever come back. So all I have to do is keep going with good grades for another year and just pretend Wayne isn't there and I'll do alright._

_Love you,_

_Kate._

She closed her diary and kissed the front muttering "Love you dad"


End file.
